Talk:Emotes
Strictly speaking, commands like /age, /death, /ignore, etc. are no "emotes". Should we keep them in this list anyway or create another page (with cross-reference), like "chat commands" or something? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:01, 7 Aug 2005 (EST) We have Emote and Emotes. Both articles have almost the same content. One of them has to go (redirect to the other one). Which one? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:15, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) :I'd say the singular emote. --Fyren 09:16, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Looping emotes are indicated in the list with an asterisk and a connected footnote. Do you think these would be confused with asterisk used for synch'ing? Also, the text mentions that some emotes are synch-able. I would think all of them are - am I wrong? Merge with Commands? I think we should merge Emotes and Commands. The separation is somewhat artificial and I think many users have problems to tell the exact difference, so they come looking for a command and don't find it on emotes or vice versa. The articles are not very long, so we can merge them without any problems. -- 03:42, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm, I seem to recall them being one then separated. I think they are better separated. If you think people will come looking for one in the other, just mention each one in the other's article. --Karlos 05:12, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::There is one problem: People tend not to read, at least not thoroughly. ;) Check the history of Emotes. Quite a few times people have added things that were already listed under Commands, so the edit had to be reverted. The separation isn't quite as self-explanary as it should be. ::I can understand the confusion. It has happened to me too that I looked on the wrong page. For example: /kneel and /fame are more than just a nice animation. They serve a purpose, thus I thought they might be considered a "command". ::I think anything that is being entered into the console and starts with a slash should be treated on the same page in this wiki. It's easier than writing a paragraph explaining why and how we split it. -- 05:51, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :::More evidence that people mix up "command" and "emote": Copied straight from the current version of Avatar: "They are summoned by approaching a god's statue and issuing the command: /kneel". -- 21:37, 14 February 2006 (CST) Agreed to merging. --Xeeron 22:42, 14 February 2006 (CST) :°BUMP° Discussion resumed! I'm starting a veto coundown. If nobody objects by June 6 I will re-merge the two articles under command, leaving emote as a redirect. -- 04:21, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::The veto countdown passed long ago, but I didn't merge so far. The fact that one of the Paragon attributes is called "Command" reminded me of this. So on top of the conflict between emote and command we now have a conflict between two meanings of "command". Thoughts? -- 10:46, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::Simple note at the top of the page pointing out the other article should work fine, similar to what we do with Mission vs. Location vs. Explorable areas that all have the same name (e.g Arborstone). --Rainith 16:12, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Missing Emote There is a /rude emote. : Nice find! it's the same as taunt btw 04:07, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Check the emotes Looking through the emotes just now, someone has placed a vulgar emote in the list. Please remove. --Xis10al 17:30, 22 April 2006 (CDT) I have a problem: some of the emotes(/roll ) i can't get 2 work... is it 4 factions only? :outside towns only Skuld 16:21, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :meaning that i have 2 be able 2 c a portle thingy? /Dancenew The /dancenew command does work for all Assassin and Ritualist characters. Although it doesn't do the same thing as is you has the Collector's Edition, the dances do start out differently with either of these classes as opposed to /dance.--Xis10al 06:20, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Nose Pick? Someone claimed there is an emote to "pick your nose" or simulate such an act. Anyone have an idea of how to do it? - Stexe :People in game claim that there are a lot of emotes that really aren't in the game, like /hug. If he didn't show the emote, don't believe him. -- (talk) 10:55, 26 July 2006 (CDT)